


I'll Get You Out of My Head (Maybe)

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, Pining, The Enablers made me do it, Unrequited Love, crack ship, kinda cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Sihtric knows that he harbours certain feelings for Gisela, and fights an internal war with himself.
Relationships: Gisela (The Last Kingdom)/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	I'll Get You Out of My Head (Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raincityruckus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincityruckus/gifts).



> This was a crack!ship contest given by the Enablers and I blame raincityruckus for this. Even thought it's been the most motivation I've had since I posted the last chapter of The Path Looms Ever Nearer. 
> 
> Not gonna lie though... this was kind of cute to write. Even though it's a little sad. 
> 
> Title is from the song "Maybe" by Urban Flora.
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

There had been so much that had happened in such a short amount of time. 

Sihtric had always believed that he was due to live and die in Kjartan’s service, but suddenly he had sworn himself to another Lord, and now that Lord was suffering as a slave while his lover was running from her brother trying to marry her off. 

There was a lot happening right now. 

He shuffled his feet, waiting awkwardly. He was always used to being the last one chosen for something, an afterthought, as if someone remembered that he still existed. But now, Gisela had _asked_ for him. 

He was nervous. What would he say to her? What does she want to say to _him?_

The door opened and Sihtric immediately stopped fidgeting, choosing instead to fiddle with his fingers. He had learned quite quickly that Kjartan hated the sound of his shuffling feet, and instead focused his nervous energy into something more quiet. 

Gisela was peeking out, holding her head scarf over her face. But even thought it covered most of her face, Sihtric still felt a thrill go through him at her beauty. 

He had never seen anyone quite like her. All of the women at Dunholm were mistreated and starved, merely there for the whims of Kjartan and his men. The only other women he truly thought was beautiful had been his mother. He could hardly remember her face, but he knew that she was beautiful. 

But Gisela. Her dark hair and eyes were striking, and her long nose and angular face gave her a very unique look. 

Sihtric swallowed heavily. She was beautiful. There were no other words. 

“Sihtric,” she whispered as she came up to him. “I choose you because you are loyal to Uhtred.” 

She placed a scrap of folded parchment in his hands. “Always, lady,” he said, whispering softly. She tenderly folded his hands over the paper, and where her fingers touched his a spark snapped at his skin. 

Gisela smiled wistfully, and squeezed his hands. It felt like she was squeezing his heart. “Thank you, Sihtric,” she whispered, and to his astonishment, she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. His skin burned and he knew he was flushing, and all too soon she pulled away and darted past him to find her horse. 

He stood there for a moment, guilt and want warring through him. She was clearly in love with his Lord, but he could not help his own feelings of affection for her. 

Guilt shot through him again. He would be loyal to Uhtred, always. He had saved his life. The least he could do would be to honour him and help Gisela in any way he could. 

With a deep breath, he tucked the paper inside of his pocket, and tried his best to shove his feelings for Gisela aside. But against his own will, he gingerly brushed his fingers against his cheek before moving away to wait for Hild.


End file.
